


Сон о прощении

by Bealltainn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке с Teen Wolf One String: Каждую ночь Дереку снится Эрика и упрекает его за свою смерть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сон о прощении

— Ненавижу тебя, — выдыхает Эрика ему в ухо. Голос у нее ровный и глухой, ни одной по-девичьи визгливой ноты, никаких рычащих звуков или псевдо эротичного придыхания. Когда Дерек оборачивается, Эрики рядом уже нет, она стоит у порога, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и сверлит его взглядом, словно хочет прожечь насквозь. Глаза у нее прищуренные, злые — волчьи.  
— Я найду вас, — обещает Дерек скорее себе, чем Эрике. — Обязательно.  
— Да уж, будь так добр. Альфа.  
Обращение звучит как упрек, и Дерек думает, что вполне его заслужил, потому что не был достаточно внимателен к стае.

 

— Не самое приятное зрелище, верно? — Эрика вопросительно склоняет голову набок и становится похожа на совенка. Волосы у нее растрепаны, взгляд рассеянный, а губы немного подрагивают, словно она хочет что-то сказать, но не решается.  
У Дерека сердце сжимается от горечи, потому что он не ожидал увидеть Эрику такой, перед ним опять обиженная на весь мир девочка, которой он однажды предложил укус. А еще потому, что сегодня они нашли ее и Бойда.  
— Ты чертовски виноват, Хейл! — в Эрике щелкает переключатель, она снова сильная, острая на язык волчица. Только мертвая.  
— Да.  
Дереку сложно подобрать слова, они жгут на языке, а от чувства вины нутро горит, будто вместо крови течет жидкое серебро.  
— Это все, что ты можешь сказать?! — Эрика, кажется, близка к истерике, она заносит кулак для удара и с силой опускает его на грудь своего альфы. — Почему я сейчас гнию, я ведь больше всех прочих хотела жить?!  
— Прости, — Дерек обнимает ее осторожно, она ведь его дитя, он был за нее в ответе. — Прости, Эрика.

 

— Подвинься.  
Она стоит, склонившись у изголовья его постели, и накручивает на палец прядь волос. Дерек передвигается с середины, освобождая левую половину кровати, и с любопытством разглядывает Эрику. Она так давно ему не снилась, что ее лицо почти стерлось из памяти.  
Они лежат в тишине, волосы Эрики щекочут его плечо, она пахнет яблоками и выглядит совсем как живая, только кожа у нее слишком бледная и холодная.  
— Я тебя все еще ненавижу.  
— Да.  
— Если бы я тогда знала, чем все закончится…  
— Я знаю, Эрика.  
— Да что ты знаешь? Не перебивай. — Она ворчит, как и прежде. — Я бы все равно согласилась.


End file.
